Oh How Beautiful Freedom Is
by Snwchika101
Summary: Rose will either save the world or end it. It all depends on what she is willing to sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Oh How Beautiful Freedom Is-

Chapter 1

RPOV

The car was purring as I sped past the buildings of this small town in Montana. I was headed to St. Vladimir's, a school for Moroi and Dhampirs. Moroi are vampires that still had good in them, still had spirit connected to their souls. Dhampirs are half human half Moroi, their job is to protect Moroi at all cost.

My name is Rose Hathaway and I am neither dhampire nor moroi. I am a Factor. A badass one at that! There are only 2 factors born every century, a male and a female. They are born for one purpose and that is to decide what will rule each century, Good or Evil. I represent all that is good well my partner, Malachi represents all that is evil. The fate of each century is determined by the factors battling, whoever wins rules the century with good or evil at their side until the next battle.

I was headed to St. Vladimir's because it was the only safe place left for me to go, what with Malachi hunting me. Well I was there I was planning on continuing my training and sharpening my senses. The Guardians their promised me that I would be safe and have all the resources I would need, which is why I was headed their.

I was currently traveling with my best friend Eddie Castile. He was going through my CD collection looking for something to listen to. "God Rose all you have to listen to is chick music!" he sounded frustrated.

"Admit it Eddie you love my music", I teased. "But if you want to listen to something else there are more CDs in the glove compartment" I sighed.

After going through the CDs for a while he found one he liked, "I'll listen to The Dead Weather. I love their music". Eddie loved any music that had a good beat and was unique.

It wasn't long till we arrived and I was dreading going through the process of explaining things to people, it was such a pain in the ass. "We'll be there in 45 minutes" I sighed.

"Don't worry Rose they'll be to impressed by you to judge you, besides once they see you fight they'll be scared shitless of you!"

I smiled at what Eddie just said. It was true I was one hell of a fighter, but I could only hope it was enough to beat Malachi when the time comes.

DPOV

We were told to meet in the Guardians conference room because we were expecting a new 'student'; at least that's what we were told. This person who ever they were was obviously important if we were having more guardians transported here to help protect them. Only Alberta and the headmistress knew anything about this person.

Alberta called the room to attention and I focused on what she was about to say. "we have a new student joining us today. She should be her momentarily and will explain the situation to you" Alberta was shuffling her papers well we all waited.

A Guardian knocked on the door and went to Alberta to inform her of something. "Well bring them in, don't keep them waiting" she said matter of factlly. We all leaned forward in our seats ready to learn why this girl was so important.

The Guardian returned escorting a dhampir and a girl who looked to be about 17 or 18. The dhampir was 6 foot and average looking to me. She on the other hand was beautiful. She was about 5'5" and had dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back and big round dark eyes with sun kissed skin. She was a goddess!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

RPOV

As I drove up to the gates of the school I could see that they had acquired many guardians for my arrival. The guardian at the gate checked me and Eddie and told us were to park.

As we entered what was suppose to be the guardian head gathering area I noticed many stakes and weapons at ready. All though I would never let any of these people put their lives on the line for me I still couldn't help but be thankful that they were here. Besides what ever problem I encountered well at this school would be my problem alone and I would deal with it to the best of my abilities.

Eddie was busy letting a guardian know we were here well I checked out my surroundings. After a few short moments the guardian that Eddie was talking to returned and asked us to follow him.

The guardian appeared to be just out of school. I guess he would be considerer handsome to most people but I just didn't care, or rather I didn't have time to care about such things. I've only ever come close to one person in an intimate way and that was Malachi. As I remembered our time together now I shudder at the memories. I didn't want to remember those memories.

I had been so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were walking into a new room full of guardians. My senses were on high alert. I could hear everyone lean forward in their chairs and the breath escaping their lungs as they breathed. As I matched my pace of breathing with Eddie's I noticed the most intoxicating sent filled my lungs. It was masculine in origin but had a soft smooth smell. There were too many people in the room to find out who the smell belong to but I intended to find out because a smell like that must belong to someone with great taste.

Eddie stood slightly behind me to my left in a protective stance well I turned to face my audience. The woman to my left spoke first. "You must be Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm the head guardian here and you can call me Alberta." She extended her hand towards me, which I accepted. "Most of the people in this room know nothing of why you are here. I think it best if you explained."

I lifted my head for the first time since entering the room to face the people in front of me. I pushed my hair out of the way of my face so they could really see me. Their reaction was as I expected. They gasped when they saw my eyes. My eyes were deep brown but had blood red strikes through out them, signifying that I am a factor.

"I might as well start from the beginning so that you may understand" I said." Every Century there is a male and a female born to do a job which no one else can do. They are born for only one purpose and this to decide whether good or evil will be what rules each century. They are known as factors." I stopped here so that they could process what I had just said. It was a lot for a person to hear and learn about.

After a few moments of utter silence a guardian spoke up," what part do you play in this?" he looked to be in his 20s and Russian, he was the most attractive man I have ever seen.

It took me a moment to regain my thought so that I could answer this god. "I am female factor born to this century. I fight good well my partner Malachi fights for evil." I said the last part softly. "I would not have come here if at all possible, but there is no where else for me to go were I can continue my studying and training for the upcoming battles between me and Malachi." As I said this I looked in to every persons eyes trying to tell them how serious this situation really is. I turned to Alberta," do you have what I need to train and study" I asked?

"Yes of course. We also have arranged for some of the guardians here to help with your training. Guardian Belikov well assist you in your combat training, though I am sure he will not be needed." She pointed out guardian Belikov, he was the Russian god who asked the question early. "He is one of the best guardians we have; he will teach you whatever you want to know." I bowed my head in thanks to her and turned to tell Belikov thank you with a nod of my head.

Eddie stepped forward to introduce himself, "I am Eddie Castile. I am Rose's Guardian, well more like traveling buddy cause she doesn't need all that much guarding." He said with a grin. I smiled my man eater smile back at him.

Eddie stepped back to his original spot. I looked to Alberta and said, "I have told them what I feel comfortable telling them. If they know anymore they will be in danger." She nodded in understanding and called forth a guardian to show us to were we would be staying well we were here.

He led us to the dhampir dorms and up to the third floor. "This floor of the building is empty so there should be plenty of privacy for you." He led us to room that had a full size bed and all the things that a bedroom would have. "This will be your room miss Hathaway. Eddie if you will follow me your room is right next door." He led Eddie out of the room. I went over to the window. From the window I could see the main gate. That was a plus I could keep watch from my room just incase Malachi came.

I was tired and needed to rest after the long car ride here. I went to the bed and started to take off all the concealed weapons I had on. I started with my ankles. I had throwing knives on my left ankle and spikes on my right. I then went to my upper right thigh were I took my favorite weapon I had off. It was my mistress sword. It was beautiful, it was pure silver with an etched in design of spirals. The sword was given to me by Malachi when we use to train together before we knew our destiny. I quikly moved on to the next weapon which was a long one handed Viking sword strapped to my back.

After I had finished taking off my weapons I went put them in the back of my closet. Eddie came into my room well I was putting them away. He was carrying my bags. "Here are your things thought you might want to change before you went to sleep." Eddie always took care of me. He was the brother I always wanted.

"Thank you Eddie, you know me so well sometimes I think you can read my mind!" he sat down on the bed and watched me put everything away. "Do you need something Eddie?"

"Just making sure your safe, that's all. So what are your plans for tomorrow? Weapons training or hand to hand combat?" He knew how much I loved training. It was the only way for me to get out all of my frustration without hurting taking out on everyone else.

"Umm I was thinking weapons then hand to hand combat in the morning." I said. We talked for a bit longer before Eddie said he had to leave and put away his stuff.

I had just finished getting ready for bed when someone knocked on my door. I went to answer it. What I saw was the Russian god from earlier. "Miss Hathaway," he nodded his head in greeting, but stopped and slowly looked at me up and down. I knew what he was seeing; I was wearing black boy shorts and a black sports bra. "I-I didn't mean to wake you" he stuttered. I smiled my man eater smile at him.

"Nah I was just finishing getting ready for bed, no worries. Did you need something?"

"Um hear our your training session times," he handed me a piece of paper " the first session is tomorrow morning at 5 am."

He stood there for a while well I looked over the paper. Training was everyday except for Sunday. "Thank you guardian Belikov" he nodded back and turned to walk away. I watched him as he retreated down the hallway. He had the most gorgeous body. I sighed internally, and shut the door to my room and went to set my alarm for 4 am.

**AN- So this is my first fanfic not to mention my first time ever writing a story on my own so I hope you like it. BTW nothing belongs to me but the plot line does. **

**Thanks Snwchika101**


End file.
